1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a card connector with a plurality of improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 204333364U issued on May 13, 2015, discloses a card connector including an insulative base and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative base. Each contact includes a soldering portion, a connecting portion having a frame structure and an elastic contacting portion stamped integrally, the insulative base defines a plurality of first moving cavities corresponding to the elastic contacting portion, respectively. The connecting portion includes a main base, the elastic contacting portion includes a mounting end integrally connecting to the main base and a free end separated from the main base, that corresponding to the elastic contacting portion leave a blanking gap on the main base. At least one side of the free end of the elastic contacting portion defines a widen portion extending integrally and outwardly therefrom, accordingly, said blanking gap includes a widen groove and the width of the widen groove is greater than the width of the widen portion, the rear end of the main base adjacent to widen groove forms a ground pad. However, the elastic contacting portion is formed by integrally molding and the manufacturing structure of the widen groove and the ground pad is complex; otherwise, there is a connecting portion with a frame plate structure, which has a higher manufacturing cost. Therefore, it has a defect that the manufacturing process is difficult and the manufacturing cost is high.
Hence, a card connector including an improved structure is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.